


𝑲𝑰𝑫𝑵𝑨𝑷𝑷𝑬𝑫!|| haikyuu

by xoxozara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxozara/pseuds/xoxozara
Summary: 𝘐 𝘓𝘖𝘝𝘌 𝘝𝘖𝘓𝘓𝘌𝘠𝘉𝘈𝘓𝘓 𝘉𝘖𝘠𝘚, 𝘐𝘚 𝘛𝘏𝘈𝘛 𝘚𝘜𝘊𝘏 𝘈 𝘚𝘐𝘕~?⇒𝑾𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒐𝒚𝒔 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒗𝒆𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒂 𝒕𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒌𝒊𝒅𝒏𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒚 𝒂 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒍 𝒗𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒚𝒃𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒎.◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈❝I think I'm going to cum from how much despairis radiating off of your bodies, it's intoxicating!❞◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈『Smut, Fluff, & Angst』Originally published on my Wattpad: @bitchyz-chanStarted: 01/13/21Ended:↳I do not own any of the characters in this book, they belong to the Haikyuu franchise written by the lovely Haruichi Furudate besides (Y/n) and any other OC that I come up with~
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. I| VOLLEYBALL HAREM

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔChapter 1:ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ** _  
_**

**_volleyball harem_ **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A girl was hunched over a wall of computers.** Her eyes were glittering with mischief as she made a journey with them around the large screens, drawing a small check mark with her pink, sparkly pen next to each boy's name as they arrived inside the school's campus. 

♥ _Hinata Shoyo_ _  
_

♥ _Tobio Kageyama_ _  
_

♥ _Kei Tsukishima_ _  
_

♥ _Koshi Sugawara_ _  
_

♥ _Tadashi Yamaguchi_ _  
_

♥ _Yu Nishinoya_

♥ _T_ _oru Oikawa_ _  
_

♥ _Hajime Iwaizumi_ _  
_

♥ _Tetsuro Kuroo_ _  
_

♥ _Kenma Kozume_ _  
_

♥ _Lev Haiba_ _  
_

♥ _Wakatoshi Ushijima_ _  
_

♥ _Eita Semi_ _  
_

♥ _Satori Tendou_ _  
_

♥ _Atsumu Miya_ _  
_

♥ _Osamu Miya_ _  
_

♥ _Rintaro Suna_ _  
_

♥ _Shinsuke Kita_ _  
_

♥ _Kiyoomi Sakusa_ _  
_

♥ _Keiji Akaashi_ _  
_

♥ _Kotaro Bokuto_ _  
_

♥ _Yuji Terushima_ _  
_

'Everything is falling perfectly in order---' She thought to herself, a small fanatical laughter escaping her lips as she attempted to stifle her excitement.

The 22 boys walked into an auditorium, murmuring. Some glances were exchanged, others were more happy to see some of the boys, whilst a few rivals exchanged death stares and scowls. 

It was fairly strange to them all how only a pick few of them were invited to this volleyball convention and not the entire team, but their coaches had said it was a good opportunity and sent them on their way, unaware of what was coming to the boys when they arrived. 

When they were all inside the auditorium the door slammed shut as if by an invisible hand and everyone jumped by the abrupt noise. 

They didn't know if it was a figment of their imagination but it sounded like a lock clicking on the other side of the door. 

"This is so stupid, there's not even any chairs!" A tangerine exclaimed to nobody in particular. 

"Shut up idiot." said a raven haired boy. 

"Why is it so quiet in here?" 

"Shut up shittykawa." 

"Iwa-chan, you're so mean!" 

"You wouldn't have had to deal with that if you had gone to Shiratorizawa." A gruff, deep voice said from in the crowd. 

Oikawa grimaced and scooted away slowly from the voice. 

A boy in a mask was moving further and further away from the group, a grimace seen from the top of the face covering. 

"Oi Tobio-chan~" 

The raven haired boy tensed up from the infuriating voice and turned around. 

"What do you want?" He said stiffly. 

"I'm just wondering why you're here?" 

"The reason why everyone else is here," he said looking at him with a confused face, "why else would I be here?" 

"I was just under the impression only the best were invited." 

The boys around them snickered and Kageyama was about to retort angrily when the ground began shaking and a caterwauling noise filled their ears. 

They all looked up at the stage where someone appeared to be rising from the floor posing in a very dramatic way like she was putting on a concert for her adoring fans. 

It was a girl wearing scantily clad clothes: a very short red and black plaid skirt, a cropped white tank top with the zipper at the top unzipped to reveal the black lacy bra with cherries she was wearing. Her hair was in pigtails and a bright happy blush was on her face as she stepped off the platform. 

The boys looked at her up and down in appreciation, thinking that it was going to be a good weekend until they heard what came out of her mouth: 

"Hi! I'm Y/n L/n and I've kidnapped you all! Upupupupupupu." She cackled loudly. 

".........What?!" Everyone exclaimed in unison, not quite believing what this insane girl was saying. 

"Hmmmm?" She placed a finger against her cheek and tilted her head. "Did I not speak loud enough?" 

"No, no you did, but what the hell do you mean?" A silver haired boy that she knew as Sugawara exclaimed. 

"Exactly what I said!" She posed in a dramatic position. "I have, what you can call it, an obsession with volleyball boys." She giggled cutely, a blush forming on her face and a crazed look flashed in her eyes. 

"That's no reason to kidnap us!" A cute boy with freckles said. 

"Ooooo, I forgot about you. You're cute~" She cooed to him, resulting in him blushing. 

"N e wayssss!" She posed again, holding an arm up in the air and bending a leg upwards. "Here's the rules!" 

"There's rules?" The orange head said. 

"Of course there is, Hinata-chan~" She giggled cutely, singing his name. 

"W-What? How do you k-know my name?!" 

"Oh? I know all of your names." 

She proceeded to point to each and every one of them individually, calling them by their first names and adding -chan afterwards. 

When she was done, she slid a leg to the side, standing with her tiptoe and crossed her arms. 

"As I was saying," she huffed, fairly irritated by being interrupted, "and if I'm interrupted again, I'll kill one of you." 

A pair of scissors suddenly appeared out of nowhere in her hand and she started waving them around, a crazed and feral look in her eyes as the boys felt anxiety rising in them. 

"Now that I have your attention," a giggled bubbled out of her throat, "rule number 1: if you want to continue breathing, you have to love me." 

The boys all looked taken aback by this declaration. 

"What I'm saying is," she plopped down on the stage, her legs dangling off the side as she crossed them one over the other, "I want my own volleyball harem, and you," she pointed at the group, a smirk on her face, "are the members of my newly founded harem." 

"You have to love me and only me, I'll know if you're faking my love for me, and if I find out you are---," she put her fingertips to her mouth and giggled evilly, "you'll be punished." 

Atsumu opened his mount to say something, but she held a hand out and snapped it closed, shutting him up. 

"And it's not the kind of punishment you're thinking of, you nasty perverts," she giggled again, and looked at the boys with a somewhat perverse face, "the kind of punishment that I'm talking about is--- death." She dropped her cute persona and in place took a scarier, eviler one. 

The boys didn't react at first, the words not fully sinking in but when they did they suddenly felt themselves become overcome with fear and anxiety, making the girl very excited. 

She squeezed her thighs together and balled her hands in fists, putting them up to her face. 

"I think I'm going to cum from how much despair is radiating off of your bodies, it's intoxicating!" She trilled, a blush spread across her face, eyes glittering with excitement and anticipation. 

The boys were flustered by this blunt announcement but they still felt scared for their lives in her presence. 

She calmed down and wiped some drool that was escaping her mouth off, before continuing acting like she didn't just threaten to kill 22 boys if they didn't love her. 

"You'll live here with me and you'll have your own little dorm rooms when you can sleep and do---," the perverse look crept back on her face, "other things, if you know what I mean." She winked cutely. 

"It's pretty simple, really," She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, "all you have to do is love me and only me and you stay alive." 

With this threat she scrambled up to her feet and posed again, making two L shapes with her hands and popping her hip out. 

"Well ja ne for now, my beautiful volleyball boys." She purred before jumping up and suddenly disappearing through the ground. 

They were about to start panicking and talk amongst each other when they saw a hand shoot up from the ground and some grunting before her head came up. 

"I forgot to mention something," she placed both arms on the stage and crossed them, resting her chin on her hands, "the keys to your dorm rooms are right over there." She moved her eyes to the side. 

The boys looked over and saw a row of keys with small, cute drawings of them above each gold key. 

"Enjoy!" She exclaimed about to fall through the ground again. "And by the way, there's cameras everywhere in this school, including the rooms, so I can see everything you do, upupupupup---" The insane, high pitched laughter echoed as she dropped through the ground. 

With that last threat, she fell through the ground, disappearing and all 22 boys gulped, fearing that their numbers might decrease sooner or later. 


	2. II| COMFORTING THE BOYS

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔChapter 2:ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ **  
**

**_comforting the boys_ **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Y/N'S RULES:** (*≧ω≦*)

1) No trying to escape. 

2) You're free to roam this school, but don't enter Y/n's office without explicit permission. 

3) Nighttime starts at 11:30 pm, if found outside of your room after that time, you'll be punished-- but in a good way ;)

4) You must love me and only me

5) If I demand your attention, you must give it to me, or you'll be punished >:( 

6) If I find that you're faking your love for me, in an attempt to escape you'll be killed immediately! :3 

-

All 22 boys read this same notice on baby pink cardstock that had been placed carefully on each of their pillows when they entered and all of them couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. 

Some of them were taking it better than others, the more sensitive ones were on the verge of crying and contemplating suicide to get out of this situation. 

There was one boy specifically who seemed to be taking it much harder than the rest. 

Hinata rested his elbows on his knees and intertwined his fingers through his hair, on the edge of a panic attack. His body felt heavy and his brain was racing trying to comprehend everything that had occurred in the past hour since they arrived. 

"Aw Hinata-chan, don't cry~" 

He flinched and jumped up from his bed to see her leaning against the wall, hands behind her back. 

"H-How--"

"I have my ways," she stalked over to him until he was sitting on the bed again and her body was in between his legs, "and I just happened to notice a rise in anxiety in your body and wanted to comfort you." 

"And why would you do that?" He spit out. 

She placed a finger on her cheek and looked curiously away from him. "Is it a crime to want to make sure my beautiful volleyball boys are doing ok?" 

"If you really cared about us you wouldn't have kidnapped us to begin with." He said bitterly. 

She smirked and leaned forward, placing her pointer finger under his chin, forcing his face to look at hers. 

"Whatever do you mean~" she cooed, "I kidnapped you because I love you and care about you, silly." 

She kissed the tip of his nose and he blushed by the intimate contact. 

_'Beep' Beep'_

She suddenly looked at the watch on her wrist and scrolled through something sighing. 

"Welp, someone else is in distress so I should go take care of that, but just calm down Hinata-chan," She smiled sweetly at the cute boy, "just now that I love you, ne?" 

She stepped away from him and he blinked once, her disappearing before his very eyes. 

-

"AW DAMN!" 

Kenma jumped ten feet in the air and looked up at the ceiling in alarm as a loud yell came through. 

There was some banging and then a little shriek as the ceiling opened up and a flash of someone fell through and landed on Kenma's lap. 

"Wooo that was a rollercoaster." The girl said, rolling her neck and tapping something on her watch to close the ceiling. 

They both looked down at the same time, them both realizing the position they were in, which didn't really seem to bother her. 

She had somehow landed skillfully enough to straddle his lap, her skirt flaring up and resting on his stomach. 

"Hey Kenma-chan~" She purred, booping the boy on the nose. 

He blushed and shifted around uncomfortably underneath her. 

"So," She smiled and leaned forward so that her head was resting on his chest, "I see that you're feeling a little anxious." 

"How would you know that?" The boy's face felt like it was on fire, not used to having a girl touching him. 

"I have my ways." She repeated from earlier, listening to his heartbeat. "You have just the loveliest heartbeat." 

"Um--- T-Thank you?" 

"Why you're very welcome!" She chirped adorably, pushing herself up so that she was looking down at him again. 

"So anyways, how are you doing?" 

"Well not that good considering a psychopath kidnapped me." 

"Upupupupupupu." She cackled. 

"I wouldn't consider myself a psychopath," she stuck out her bottom lip, pouting, "that hurts my feelings Kenma-chan." 

She suddenly snapped her fingers and shifted around on him, making him very uncomfortable. 

"I just had the greatest idea!" She trilled. 

"Ne, Kenma," she looked at him with a cute look, "you like video games right?" 

"Y-Yea." 

She started wiggling her hips in excitement, the boy grinding his teeth together. 

"I have the PERFECT way to get you to fall in love with me, upupuupupup!" 

She suddenly got up from his lap and ran away, moving her legs up in a weird way, skirt flouncing up with every bounce. 

"Brb!" She said, throwing up a peace sign and walking out of the room. 

-

"You said you have a plan to get out?" A low whisper said. 

There were three guys standing in a corner chattering in low voices so they couldn't be picked up by the cameras glaring at them. 

"Yea," Atsumu said, leaning his head closer to Osamu and Suna's, "I say we find a way to take that chick out and then we go to her office. That's surely where she controls everything in here right?" 

"Upupupupupupu, hehehehehe, hahahahaha." 

They heard a chilling laugh and they jumped as the girl suddenly appeared in the middle of their group. 

"I'm hurt," she sniffed, fake tears rolling down her face, "you're trying to leave me already? You only just got here." 

The three boys jumped back in shock at how abruptly she showed up. 

"Wha-Wha? H-How-" 

"I'm magic!" She trilled, holding a sideways peace sign against her forehead. 

She cleared her throat dramatically and held her hands behind her back. 

"Anyways," She started, staring at them with a solemn look, "if I hear you trying to escape again, I'll kill you." 

She stared at them with a look so ferocious that the temperature around them seemed to drop several degrees and they all shivered. She held out her hand and suddenly a pair of scissors appeared in them and she seemed to disappear before reappearing behind Suna and holding them to his neck, the blade digging into his flesh. 

"Just know, that I'm not joking," A crazed giggled escaped from the back of her throat and she reappeared in front of them again, "you may be _big_ , _strong_ boys," she said this in a mocking tone, waving her arms around, "but you're helpless under my spell, I'm the dominant one!" She stomped her foot like a child, taking the three boys aback by the immature movement. 

"You can't escape me, hehehehehehe! You're mine, yea?" She nodded her head, waiting for the boys to agree with her. 

"Good boys~" She purred looking at them with a perverse look, one that made them blush despite her many insane threats. "Okie bye!" 

She skipped away, the three boys looking at her in awe as she turned the corner. 

"I'm fucking scared." Osamu says but with a scoff of laughter at the end. 

"You don't sound scared." Atsumu says, crossing his arms. 

"I don't know what my problem is, maybe it's because she's hot that I can't take this seriously." 

"Well you should," Suna says, waving to his neck that had blood trickling down, "I actually think she will kill us if we don't love her." 

"I wouldn't have a problem with "loving her" if she hadn't kidnapped us." 

"Well we're in it now, might as well enjoy ourselves." Atsumu smirks, running his fingers through his hair. 

-

"KENMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

The boy jumped once more as his door flung open and she came running to him, tackling him to the ground and kissing him on the forehead. 

"I got you something." She said, waving the object in her hand. 

He looked and his eyes widened as he saw a console in her hand and he went to grab it but she held it away from his reach. 

"Say 'thank you Y/n.'" 

"Thank you Y/n." 

"Now say, 'I love you Y/n.'"

"I love you Y/n." He said, looking at the game with intensity. 

She sighed and rolled off of him, handing him the game. 

"I know you don't, but eventually, you will." She said wistfully, looking at the cute boy in adoration. 


	3. III| GERMS & CHIBI-CHAN

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔChapter 3ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**_germs & chibi-chan_ **

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kiyoomi Sakusa stood in the corner of his dorm room staring at everything in disgust. 

Everything looked clean, but he didn't know how many invisible germs were crawling around, waiting to attack him. 

"AHHHH!" 

A flash of white fell from the sky and landed on his bed, jumping up. 

"Damn I should've made transporting between rooms easier for me." She mumbled, tapping on her watch before looking up. 

She turned her head, peering around curiously until she saw him in the corner and brightened up. 

"KIYOOMI-CHANNNNN~!" She sang. 

He cringed by her thrilling voice and shoved himself deeper in the corner. 

"Oh I forgot," she shoved her hand in her cleavage and pulled out a black mask with a half black, half white bear on it and put it on, "you're weird when it comes to germs, so I have this little mask just for you!" 

The boy couldn't help but feel touched that she appreciated his germophobic tendencies enough to wear a mask around him. 

"So Kiyoomi-chan," she purred, getting off the bed and began stalking towards the boy, "how's life?" 

"It was fine until you took us without consent." 

"Huh? Of course you gave me consent." 

"Um no we didn't." 

"Um yes you did." 

"No."

She gritted her teeth together, barring her sharp nails at him, an irk mark appearing on the side of her face and she took out her phone and began furiously typing on it. 

She then pushed a button on her watch and a piece of paper fell down through the opening. 

She cleared her throat and read from it. 

_"Agreeing to sign this contract means that you are consenting to being kidnapped by Y/n L/n and joining her harem for the rest of your days."_

He blinked and grabbed the paper out of her hand. 

"It doesn't say that." He mumbled, looking down at the bottom to small words that he could barely make out. 

"Oh but it does." She said, humming, rocking back and forth on her feet while he read the paper. 

"What the---," he looked up at her, pushing his wavy hair out of his eyes, "it didn't say this before." 

"It did," she held a finger up in the air, showing off her perfectly manicured nail, "and I don't lie, it's rather a pet peeve of mine." 

"You're going to have to let us go." His voice getting higher and higher by the second. "The police are going to come and find us eventually when we don't return." 

"Upupupupupup, fuck the police, you really think those useless shits will do anything to help you?" 

He flinched at her crude language, never having dealt with a girl with such a foul mouth before. 

"Anyways, you're stuck with me forever and ever because you signed the contract!" She trilled. "But you have to fall in love with me to keep on living so---" 

She pushed another button on her watch and a basket fell through, clearly through the wrong chute because she squeaked and dodged out of its way, before it clonked her on the head. 

When it fell she picked it up and held it out to him with a big smile on her face. 

He looked and saw gloves, masks, Clorox wipes, and other cleaning supplies. 

"Are you trying to romance me?" 

"Yea." 

He took the basket and held it to his chest. "It's working." He admitted. 

"PERFECT!" She squealed in delight, clapping her hands together quickly. "Now kith me." 

"What?" 

"You're so silly." She bounded up to him and yanked his mask down, pressing her mask covered lips over his, a faint pink hue spreading across his cheeks. 

-

Tetsuro Kuroo was pacing circles in his room, chewing on his bottom lip. 

"Damn sit still, you're giving me a headache." A high pitched voice said from the dark corner of the room. 

He whirled his head around to see the girl coming out of the corner, smiling widely. 

"Get out." 

"Ehhh? Um--- no." She said, tilting your head. "Unless you want to be punished that is." 

"Punished." 

"You want to be punished?" 

"What? No, I was just repeating what you said." 

"Well you could have said something silly goose." She skipped over to him, pushing him down on the bed and jumped in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Rule 5 states that if I demand your attention you have to give it to me, so give me loving upupupu." She giggled, nuzzling her face in his neck. 

He tensed up against his touch, uncertain about his feelings towards the situation he had been put in. 

On one hand, a hot girl was in his lap. 

On the other hand, she was a raging psychopath who had kidnapped them because she wanted a "volleyball harem," which was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. 

Why do all the crazy ones have to be hot? 

"Ne, Tetsuro-chan~" 

"Huh?" 

"You're cute, you know that?" 

He couldn't help but feel a little flustered by this comment and felt his face heat up as he felt her warm breath on his neck. She suddenly looked up at him and poked his cheek. 

"Where's that hot smirk you always do?" 

"Hot smirk?" 

"Yea you do that little smirk thing that's like super, super hot." 

"I'm not in the mood to "smirk." He grumbled. 

She started poking his lips. "Hey," She grinned at him, "I like gold but without the A." 

Despite his attempts, that chemistry joke was enough to make him smirk a little, making Y/n very happy and she squealed and clapped her hands together like a child. 

"I have a favor to ask you~" She said slyly, looking up at him with big doe eyes. 

"Hmmm?" He said, beginning to feel faintly intrigued with this girl. 

"Call me Chibi-chan, as a like pet name." 

He blinked. "Chibi-chan." 

"Like say it more playfully, more like you're singing it or something." 

"Chibi-chan~" 

"Perfect!" She exclaimed happily, climbing off of Kuroo's lap and brushing down her skirt that barely covered anything, "damn, I forgot to tell Kenma what to call me and Kyoomi would probably call me something distasteful like my germ or something, so that's a no." She was mumbling more to herself than him as she absently fiddled with her watch. 

"Um, how many guys' rooms have you been in?" 

"Um, Hinata's, Kenma's, Kiyoomi's, and now yours." 

He felt something weird in his stomach, an emotion that he didn't quite understand while she looked down at him with an innocent, alluring gaze. A look that might one day drive him up the wall in desire. 

"Where are you going next?" 

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Her watch dinged and she looked at it, eyes brightening and a wide smile spreading across her face, "I think someone's falling in love with me~" she sang to him. 

"Tch, no." 

"Aw you're such a cute tsundere." She said, booping him on the nose and skipping over to his room, throwing it open dramatically and slamming it shut, leaving Kuroo in a very confused state of mind. 


	4. IV| BOTTOM BITCH

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔChapter 4:ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**_bottom bitch_ **

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Oi--- um Y/n?" 

She twirled on her heels, placing her hands behind her back and looking up at the tall boy, an innocent aura surrounding her. 

"Oh hey, Tobio-chan!" She exclaimed, briskly walking daintily over to her, "Did you need something? I was actually just on the way to your room." 

"There's something wrong with Oikawa-san." 

"Hmmm~?" She glanced down at her watch and scrolled through the 22 names she had stored, their heart rates and all of their information. "That's weird, my watch says he's fine at the moment." 

"Well, I don't know, but he's freaking out or something." 

"Okie! I'll go check on him." She skipped past him and to Toru's room where she knocked. 

"Toru-chan~" She sang, to no response. 

Several irk marks appeared on her face as she swiped her watch to open the door and stepped into the very dark room. 

"Well this seems very sus." She commented aloud as the door slammed shut. She turned around, not feeling threatened as she saw the outline of the boy standing by the door. 

"L/n-chan." She heard a faint mad voice say. 

"Yes sir? And you can call me by my first name." 

"Let us go." 

"And why would I~?" She sang, the last part of the sentence, going up an octave. 

"Because this is illegal and you'll go to jail for a long, long time." 

"I won't if I don't get caught." She mumbled. 

She felt him move closer to her and she didn't back up, and attempted to keep her anger under control and not kill him right this second. 

"Toru." 

"Yes?" 

"Heh, are you trying to escape?" 

"That should be obvious." 

"Upupupupupupu." Her psychotic laughter bubbled out of her, before dropping, her voice lowering down to an almost demonic tone, "Rule number one states, no trying to escape, Toru and you're trying to escape." 

She reached up and wrapped her hand around his throat, a shocked gasp escaping him as the lights in the room suddenly turned on. 

The scene was a sight for sore eyes: she had her hand wrapped tightly around his throat, but not enough to suffocate him, a feral, crazed look was in her eyes as he stared fearfully down at her. 

"I-I-I---" He stammered. 

"What?" She snapped, her grip getting tighter. 

"P-Please d-d-don't k-kill--" 

"Tch, I'm not going to kill you idiot. Nothing in the rules stated that if you tried to escape without the feelings attached you would be punished, only if you tried to play with my heart and feelings." She stuck her bottom lip out like a child. 

He sighed in relief to the best of his abilities until he saw her lick her lips, her eyes narrowing perversely as she stared up at him. 

"However, since you clearly want to be punished so badly, I'll give it to you, let's give the other guys a show, ne? The walls are thin by the way." 

"W-Wh-Wh?" 

The room was suddenly plunged into darkness once more and he flinched as her grip loosened before completely leaving. 

All of his senses seemed to rise and he could hear things he normally wouldn't, tapping in the corner, the swish of a skirt, the small click of her wedge boots. 

Until all of sudden he felt himself being pulled forward and ended up on the other side of the room, sprawled out of the room. 

"Ne, Toru?" 

He felt her get on top of him and straddle his hips and he groaned a little as she moved herself against him. 

"W-What?" 

"You make a pretty bottom." 

He felt his face heat up, not knowing what to do. Did he stop her? Would she stop if he asked? Did he even want her to stop? He just met this crazy bitch and yet a part of him didn't want her to stop. 

He felt completely helpless being in the dark with her on top of him and squeaked a little as he felt her sharp nail trace around his nipple through his shirt, shuddery breaths and whimpers escaping him as she made a journey down and around his body.

"Such cute noises~" She cooed. 

He made a whiny moan noise as she moved against him again. 

She felt something rising (and it wasn't Jesus) under her and she smirked, grinding against him. He reached up and clutched onto the pillow his head was resting on and gasped, biting down on his bottom lip. 

She suddenly leaned forward and he could feel her chest rising against his and the faint sparkle of her eyes as lips pressed against his. 

Soft lips. 

Lips that made him want to kiss back, damn the consequences. 

And so he did, he felt her hands plunge into his silky, brown hair as she moved her lips and tongue like she had done this a hundred other times before him. 

He moaned into the kiss as she continued teasing him by rubbing herself against him. Since she was wearing a skirt, he felt everything as the friction of the two fabrics clashed together. 

He suddenly felt her lift off of him and move backwards between his legs, where she sat in a W position and began fiddling with the strings of his sweatpants. He noticed that she started sliding down them and he automatically lifted up his hips to make it easier for her. 

His ears were graced with her cute, breathy laugh at how submissive he was being to her. She slid down his underwear and he grunted from the immediate release of his dick springing out. 

She wrapped 2 of her dainty fingers on each hand along the shaft, and began moving them in opposite directions, enjoying listening to his moans and pants that he tried so hard to cover up. 

She grazed the side of it with her sharp nail, causing him to twitch and moan out louder. 

"How about you beg me, baby boy? Beg me to suck your dick~" She cooed, her hands stilling around him. 

He wanted more, like really badly. 

"P-Please." He stammered quietly, a little embarrassed by the way this girl made him feel. 

"Huh, I'm sorry, you weren't loud enough." An evil smirk could be heard in her voice, as a faint giggle escaped her. 

"P-Please~!" He said with a longing in his voice, "p-p-please suck m-my d-dick, Y-Y/n." 

"Well since you asked so nicely----" 

He felt her hands get almost tighter around him and he panted heavily, eyes darting around the dark room, wanting to see what she was doing. 

She briefly licked the tip of it and he shuddered, his uncontrollable squeaky moans getting increasingly louder as she took the whole thing in her mouth and began moving her head up and down, moaning so that the vibrations filled his entire body. 

The small room was reverberating with his moans, similar to a wind tunnel sweeping the noises around, and of course, getting the other boys' attention. 

She continued at her pace, coming up for air and swirling her tongue around the tip and going back down, grazing it with her teeth, his legs beginning to tremble and shake from the forcefulness of his increasing climax. 

"Ah~ah~f-f-fuck~y-y-y/n~I-I-I---" 

He thrusted his hips up slightly as he came, a small titter coming from her as she came up, swallowing the liquid. 

"Good boy, you did such a good job~" She purred, running a finger over his lips as he panted, chest heaving up and down. Her watch dinged and she peered curiously at it, liking the results she was beginning to see with this boy. 

-

Everyone-- excluding Kenma who was playing video games, and Kita who didn't want to deal with the drama-- had grouped outside of the room, freaked out by the loud noises that had been going on, and then abruptly stopped. 

Suddenly, the door swung open and she walked out a faint blush decorated across her face. 

"I wouldn't go in there, he's a little vulnerable right now, upupupupupu." She laughed her haunting laugh as she walked away, throwing up a peace sign. 


	5. V| PIPSQUEAK

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔChapter 5:ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**_pipsqueak_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

"W-What did you do to Oikawa-san?" 

"Oh nothing, I just punished him a little, although it wasn't actually a punishment, I could've made it worse for him." 

Kageyama suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm, the other guys flinching at this bold move. 

"Why are you doing this? Like genuinely?" 

"Eh? I love volleyball boys, is that such a sin?" 

"Well no, but-" 

"Well then perfect! Anyways, get in bed, it's almost nighttime, unless you want a punishment that is?" She winked and smirked perversely before seemingly disappearing right before their eyes. 

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Tsukishima mumbled under his breath. 

"Nothing you salty bitch." They all jumped as they heard her voice echoing through the school. 

"How the-" 

"Kei-channnn~" she sang. 

"What?" He answered to the speaker on the wall. 

"Go to your room, salty." 

"No." 

"I'll kill you." 

"Ok damn, I'll go." 

He shoved his hands in his pockets as she let out a high pitched cute giggle and ended the "announcement." 

As he headed to his doom, the rest of the guys knocked on Oikawa's door, faintly scared with what she did to him. 

There was no answer but the door creaked open, they all peered in. 

The lights were on and Oikawa was sleeping underneath a blanket that had been placed on top of his naked body and somehow in the midst of that chaos he had been handcuffed to the headboard. 

All of their eyes widened as he stirred and woke up. 

"Oi what the hell are you doing in my room?" He asked sleepily. 

"Yo what the hell happened in here." Iwaizumi asked, looking at his friend in confusion. 

"That should seem obvious, Iwa-chan." He snapped, "Can you uncuff me from the bed?" 

"No, you look better that way." 

"Tch and why is that?" 

"Because I won't have to deal with you if you're cuffed to the bed." 

"IWA-CHAN!" 

"Ok, ok damn." 

"Hey yo, Toru-chan~" The boys all jumped again as she somehow appeared in the corner of the room. 

"W-What?" He asked, a blush forming on his face from her presence. 

"Your pet name for me is going to be little cutie, ok?" 

"Um, alright." 

She cocked her head to the side. "Alright, what?" 

"Alright, little cutie." 

"Hehe." She giggled before disappearing into the shadows. 

\- 

"Heyyyyyy~!" She squealed, making the tall boy flinch at the sudden loudness in the silent room. 

"What do you want?" He asked sassily, with a rude tone. 

"Ara ara, why are you so hostile?" 

"You annoy me." 

She blinked in utter shock at the bluntness of this guy who clearly had no regard towards the situation he was in--- especially considering their lives were on the line. 

"Wow you want to die so bad don't you~?" She purred in ear, a chill running through his body at the dripping malice in her voice. 

"Not particularly but if it'll get me out of this situation then sure, why not?" 

She scoffed loudly and appeared in front of him, grabbing his face with one hand and forced him to look at her in the eyes. 

She could tell by the way he was glaring at her, he meant every word that he was saying and she scrunched her mouth up, irk marks appearing all over her face. 

"Ugh, you're so aggravating. You're going to give me wrinkles." 

He raised an eyebrow at her immature tone as she let go of his face and began ranting, throwing a tantrum basically, stomping her feet and waving her arms around. 

"You're quite immature you know that?" 

"NO I'M NOT!" She yelled, stomping her foot. 

He couldn't hold back the low chuckle that escaped him, only making her more irritated with his behavior. 

"I hate you! You're so annoying and obnoxious and irritating, infuriating, exasperating, maddening, irksome, vexing, galling---" 

"Ok you don't need to recite the entire dictionary to me." He rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up. 

"You salty bitch!" 

"Thanks." He said with a wide smirk on his face, "You're quite salty too, shorty." 

"Shorty?! The audacity! The impertinence!" 

"Would you rather me call you pipsqueak or some shit?" 

"NO, I HATE THAT, THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" She whined loudly, beginning to wave her arms around again. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you correctly, did you say you wanted to be called that?" 

"No!!" 

"Oh ok, I guess I'll call you that then." 

"UGHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU!" She punched his upper arm, her blow not even hard enough to make him shift where he was sitting. 

She gritted her teeth together seething, face turning a light shade of red as she barred her sharp nails at him threateningly. 

"Woah calm down Y/n, don't pull out the nails." He laughed in an annoying way. 

"Literally go---- go choke on an asparagus!" She says fuming and flouncing out of the room absolutely beside herself of how a person could be so infuriating and collected when she threatened to kill them all if they didn't love her. 

"UGH!" She shrieked angrily, the boys in the other room who heard her tensing up at her rage. 


	6. VI| DEATH NUMBER ONE

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔChapter 6:ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**_death number one_ **

**-**

**-**

**-**

The TV's in all of the boys rooms suddenly turned on to reveal a very angry Y/n. 

"ASSEMBLE IN THE AUDITORIUM RIGHT NOW! I'M MAD, VERY MAD!" She shrieked. "GET ME SOME FUCKING WATER!" She screamed off camera and then the TV went black again. 

The boys couldn't help but feel anxious as they all shuffled into the auditorium. They looked at each other, no longer feeling any resentment towards the others about past scuffle, the only thing running through their minds was if there was going to be a way to possibly get out of this situation. 

They all jumped ten feet in the air as she walked in, chest heaving, her facial expression terrifying. 

She looked as if she had just woken up, still wearing her pajamas which consisted of small black shorts with half-white, half-black bears strewn all over them and a cropped black hoodie. She seemed unaware that she was still wearing her pink, fluffy bunny slippers as she stomped through the group of boys. 

They wondered why she hadn't just made her normal dramatic entrance as she climbed onto the stage, very awkwardly and stood on, practically fuming. 

"SOMEONE STOLE MY FUCKING WATCH AND I DON'T APPRECIATE IT!" 

The boys all looked at her with perplexed gazes and she shoved a finger in front of her. 

"DON'T ACT ALL INNOCENT, I KNOW ONE OF YOU PEOPLE STOLE IT!" 

_Sawaresani kimi wa shoujo na no?_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" She screamed into her phone, "YOU DID FUCKING WHAT!? YOU SLUT, I'LL FUCKING SLIT YOUR THROAT!" 

She slammed her phone down on the ground and looked at the group of boys who looked slightly nervous and uncomfortable. 

"If you hear screams later on today, don't worry about it." She looked up at the ceiling, "CAN YOU AT LEAST FUCKING OPEN THE FLOOR, BAKKAAAA!" 

She suddenly dropped through the floor, her phone falling with her and the boys all murmured and looked at one another in confusion. 

"What was that about?" Hinata asked, trembling a little. 

"She's obviously crazy." Kageyama mumbled to himself, "Look what she did to Oikawa-san." 

They all looked at him, standing next to Iwaizumi staring at a wall blankly with an emotionless expression. 

"I can't tell if he's depressed or was just so pleasured by her that he can't talk anymore." Iwa said, looking at his friend nervously and poked him, to no reaction from him. 

"I'm scared." Yamaguchi said, shuffling his feet along the floor. 

"Don't be scared, idiot, she won't do anything." Tsukishima said, pushing up his glasses and looking in the direction of where she fell. 

"B-But she threatened to kill us if we don't love her!" 

"Do you really think she would do that? Or is she just saying that to scare us?" Tsukki asked his friend. 

"What do you mean Tsukishima?" Sugawara asked, who was currently patting Nishinoya on the head as he stared down at the floor blankly. 

He sighed. "She claims that she loves volleyball boys and that she loves all of us, why would she kill us if she loves us so much?"

"Well why would she kidnap us if she loved us so much?" Lev snapped. He was standing next to Kuroo and Kenma who had a faint look of interest on their faces at what he was saying. 

"It seems obvious to her that the only way she can have us all to herself is by isolating us from the rest of the world." 

Hinata looked downcast at this news, wondering if he would ever be able to come home. 

"HEY HEY HEY HINATA! DON'T BE UPSET, ME AND AGASSHI WILL MAKE SURE NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!" 

"Thanks Bokuto-san." He mumbled to the exuberant boy, who was standing next to the stoic boy, who hadn't said anything this entire time. 

"Where's Kita?" Suna mumbled to Atsumu and Osamu. 

"I don't think he showed up." Osamu answered. 

"What? Why? Does he have a death wish?" 

"More like, I think he gave up on everything." 

"Did she do anything to him?" 

"I don't think so, he's just been more down than the rest of this since this whole thing started and just last night, he became quiet and secretive about something---" 

-

Sure enough, the boys did hear screams that day. 

Many, many loud, piercing, terrifying screams until they finally stopped and their TV's turned on once more. 

It was Y/n sitting there with a white bloodstained shirt on, grinning happily and flaunting her watch in the camera, holding a glass of what appeared to be wine. 

"I found my watch, y'all! But unfortunately, one of your numbers is sadly gone, boo hoo." 

The now 21 boys all flinched when she said that and they immediately ran out their dorms, trying to figure out which one it was.

The TV's in the hallways were turned on as well as the boys raced around in a panic as she continued babbling, already lavishing in the chaos that was about to ensue when they found out who it was. 

"Anyways, I'm sorry for the outburst this morning and I hope you have a lovely day. I'll be putting the body in the auditorium around right now so you can mourn the loss of him, toodle-oo!" 

The TV's shut off and they sprinted into the auditorium right as a black bag fell from the ceiling and landed with a loud thump on the ground. 

Hearts racing, they stood over it until Tsukishima got brave enough to open it and what they saw inside was to break the hearts of the poor Inarizaki boys. 

Their friend, Shinsuke Kita was unfortunately the first victim of this beginning tragedy. 

♥ _Hinata Shoyo_ _  
_

♥ _Tobio Kageyama_ _  
_

♥ _Kei Tsukishima_ _  
_

♥ _Koshi Sugawara_ _  
_

♥ _Tadashi Yamaguchi_ _  
_

♥ _Yu Nishinoya_

♥ _T_ _oru Oikawa_ _  
_

♥ _Hajime Iwaizumi_ _  
_

♥ _Tetsuro Kuroo_ _  
_

♥ _Kenma Kozume_ _  
_

♥ _Lev Haiba_ _  
_

♥ _Wakatoshi Ushijima_ _  
_

♥ _Eita Semi_ _  
_

♥ _Satori Tendou_ _  
_

♥ _Atsumu Miya_ _  
_

♥ _Osamu Miya_ _  
_

♥ _Rintaro Suna_ _  
_

♥ _S̶h̶i̶n̶s̶u̶k̶e̶ ̶K̶i̶t̶a̶_ :( _  
_

♥ _Kiyoomi Sakusa_ _  
_

♥ _Keiji Akaashi_ _  
_

♥ _Kotaro Bokuto_ _  
_

♥ _Yuji Terushima_


	7. VII| CHOKE ME

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔChapter 7:ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**_choke me_ **

**-**

**-**

**-**

The girl hummed 'Isabella's Lullaby' to herself as she padded lightly through the hallways, letting her fingertips run along the wall. 

She was now wearing short black shorts, a pink crop top, pink thigh highs, and white converse. 

The school had been oddly quiet since the death of Kita and it was making her very agitated. She had looked through all the cameras and the boys were all in their rooms, looking distraught. She missed the chaos and the despair that had run rampant whenever she announced the first death. 

It had been intoxicating and she had fed on it for the past couple of days, but it had now dissipated and she was getting antsy. She needed some fun in her life, and surely 2 days was enough to mourn someone, right? 

She wouldn't have thought twice about it anyways, life meant nothing to her. Despair and anguish was something she fed off of and she didn't hesitate if she had to kill someone. 

I mean, she did kill both her mother, father, older brother, and baby sister in one night before seemingly disappearing into the darkness never to be found again. 

She cocked her ear up whenever she heard a faint noise behind her and she whirled around, seeing a boy with dyed blonde hair. 

"Ah, Yuji-chan!" She chirped, "You're the one person that I haven't acknowledged yet." 

He sneered at her and she looked shyly at him, placing a hand behind her back and a finger poking her cheek. 

"Eh? Why do you look so hostile, it's not like you knew Shinsuke-chan." 

"It's not an excuse to feel sympathy for those who did though." 

"Aw, you're so sweet~!" She cooed. 

"Why would you do it?" His voice was quiet, but she could hear a faint hint of anger in it as he looked at her with those piercing almond colored eyes. 

"Eh? Why would I do any of this? I specifically stated that if anyone tries to-" 

"It's not like he was faking his love towards you." 

She raised an eyebrow at him interrupting her. "If you're so desperate to know then I'll tell you, he stole my watch." She lifted up her wrist and showed off the small watch on her wrist, "This watch is my entire life and since he stole it I had to punish him. However, I accidentally went too far as you can tell. I had no intention of killing him, I was just enjoying it too much." 

A sadistic smile had crept on her face and he frowned, disgusted at how she felt no remorse for what she had done. 

"Do you wanna see a picture?" She asked innocently. 

"What picture." 

"My nude." She rolled her eyes, "Of Kita, of course." 

"What do you mean?" 

She took out her phone from her back pocket and tapped a few times before pulling up something. She flipped the phone around and he walked closer to her, gulping in fear at what he saw. 

It was a picture of Kita bloodied and bruised, tied to a chair, head slumped forward. She was in front and center, holding a bloody knife and licking it, a coy smile dancing on her mouth.

"Oh, your facial expression is so hot!" She held her hands up to her chin and had looked at him, sparkles in her eyes, "I just love seeing people filled with so much despair! UGH!" 

He suddenly lashed out and pushed her against a wall, hand wrapped around her throat. She looked at him, before smiling. 

"Aw how did you know that I loved being choked?" 

He sneered. "I don't understand how you can be so fucking disgusting." He spit out bitterly. 

"I also love being degraded." 

"You have no remorse for human life." 

"Hmmm, nope." 

His eye twitched and his grip got tighter, her smile never faltering as he looked at her with hatred in his eyes. 

"Ne, Yuji-chan~♪" She sang in a tritone and he lowered an eyebrow in response. 

"Let go of me." Her voice lowered and a angry, dangerous look flashed in her eyes. The saying 'if looks could kill' was very true with this girl. If that was possible his guts would be splattered across the clean, pristine white walls that graced the school building and he slacked his grip, letting go. 

She cleared her throat and rubbed at where he had his hands. 

"If you don't know anything about me-" He suddenly felt himself being turned and pushed against the wall, "then how about I educate you. I like being dominant, I like being top, being a bottom makes me insecure and deflates my ego." 

He exclaimed in shock as her long, slender fingers were being shoved in his mouth. 

"You tried to deflate my ego and I don't appreciate it~" She purred, thrusting her fingers back to touch his uvula. He gagged around them and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. 

"Oooo, you have a tongue piercing. That's kinda hot." She said as she felt the cool metal against her fingertips. 

Saliva started dripping out of his mouth and down her hand as she moved her fingers in and out, choking him and he tried yelling around her fingers but she wrapped her hand around his throat once more, choking him harder than he had her. 

When she was done she smirked at the blushing boy who now had a little problem. 

"You ought to go take care of that love, upupupupupu." She giggled, "One day, however, and you better be ready for me---" 

"I'm gonna ride that tongue of yours." 


	8. VIII| SUNA'S FEELINGS

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔChapter 8ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**_suna's feelings_ **

**-**

**-**

**-**

The boys were filled with anger at what had just appeared on all of their T.V's. They couldn't believe the audacity she had to put a picture of Kita's dead body while she was smirking ever so devilishly. She was some sort of sadist that loved seeing people in pain and suffering. 

It particularly affected the boys who had been the closest to him. 

Atsumu and Osamu. 

You see, they had a plan. 

A plan to take her down, a plan to even kill her if it was possible. They hated her with every fiber of their being. 

Except one.

Suna. 

As mad as he was, he just couldn't help but feel--- differently about her. 

There was even some sick and twisted part of his mind that thought she looked hot in that picture. The thought made him disgusted with himself, but he couldn't help the burning feeling in his chest whenever he saw that picture. 

He didn't want to admit it to himself or anyone else, but it had turned him on. The way she looked, her eyes, the blood on the knife, the way she licked it. It was driving him insane. 

He even went so far as to try and convince the twins that maybe it wasn't the best idea, they turned on him and started berating with questions about whose side he was really on. 

"I just don't want you to get killed like Kita! Idiots!" 

"Like she would actually kill us!" 

"Tsukishima said the exact same thing and now look where Kita is!" 

"Upupupupupu." 

They all jumped as she waltzed out of their bathroom, like she had been there the whole time. 

"Isn't it obvious?" She said, holding her arms up and waving her hands back and forth. 

Two of the three boys glared at her. 

"It's obvious that my beautiful Rintaro-chan has fallen madly in love with me!" She held her hands up to her face, a cute pink blush forming on her cheeks as she giggled. 

"That's not true, you're obviously lying." Atsumu retorted, looking at Suna who looked expressionless on the outside but inside was panicking. His heart was racing as she looked at him with a coy smile twitching in the corner of her mouth. 

"Is that so~♫" She sang. There was another thing that he loved about her, it was whenever she talked it always sounded like she was singing. Her pitch would start lower and then get higher by the end like she was singing a tritone. 

A tritone like she was purposefully trying to build suspense for every move that she made. The Devil's Chord. 

It fit her. 

It's how she earned the title of the Devil behind her back, she knew about it of course, and she loved it. 

"Yea that is so, Suna would never betray Kita like that, right Suna? Suna?" 

He didn't say anything and her smile grew wider. 

"I can't fucking believe you." 

"Ara ara~ language, my dear." She cooed. 

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" 

"Tsumu, maybe it's time to stop." Osamu murmured. 

She smirked and leaned against the wall, sliding a foot to the side to rest it on the tip of her shoe. 

"I'm creating a new rule." She stated, taking her watch and pushing a button. She held it up to her mouth. 

"Hello my loves, I'm creating a new rule." Her voice cooed out, smoother than butter throughout the entire rule, "If you threaten me, you'll be immediately killed, by my hands. I don't care who you're around, I'll show you no mercy, ne?" She eyed Atsumu with her piercing orbs. 

They seemed to swirl in circles, hypnotizing them under her intoxicating spell and she ended the announcement. 

"Would you like to continue, or do you wish to die so badly? Hmmmmm~? She hummed. 

"Tch." He scoffed distastefully and she smiled brightly, holding up a peace sign, her terrifying personality dropping and in replacement a cute, innocent aura seeped from her. 

"Well, I'll be seeing you. Samu, Suna, and--- Atsumu~♪" There it was again, only on his name, it filled the boys with anxiety. 

She turned to walk out of the room when Suna made a noise like he wanted to say something. 

"Yes?" 

"Um, can I come with you?" He mumbled. 

She smirked. "Of course love." She held out a hand and he walked towards her and held his hand out. She intertwined their fingers together and they both walked out, leaving Atsumu in even more rage than before. 

However, Osamu had no more opinion and didn't even want to bother with it anymore. He feared for his brother's life as he watched his irritated facial expression and the slew of curses that he let out. 


	9. IX| SEXUAL ESCAPADE

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔChapter 9:ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**_sexual escapade_ **

-

-

-

"So Rin Rin, what made you change your mind about me?" She looked at him with her intense gaze that on one hand made him want to cower underneath it but on the other loved the way it made him feel so submissive. 

"I dunno--- the picture I guess..." He muttered the last part of the sentence. 

"Oh my selfie!? It was hot, right?" 

He nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed and she giggled at the blush that was forming on his face. 

"Aw you're just too cute, yaknow?" She said, tracing a finger over the pink tint on his cheeks. 

She let go off his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist, squeezing his side a little and he flinched before relaxing and hesitantly putting his arm around her shoulders. 

"Let's go to your room, ne?" She said, looking up at him, the aura surrounding her was pure and innocent and he thought that in that situation that he would do whatever she asked of him by how cute she looked. 

When they arrived at his room, she unlocked it with her watch and he raised an eyebrow. 

"You can get into any room you want?" 

"Why of course silly!" She chirped, reaching up and booping him on the nose, "I need a way to see all my beautiful volleyball boys whenever I want." 

She kicked the door open and squirmed out of his grasp, closing it behind them and locking it. 

He stood there awkwardly as she rocked back and forth, her arms behind her back, humming softly. 

"So what do you wanna do?" 

"Oh God, I thought you'd never ask!" Her cute persona dropped and her sadistic side took place as she pointed a sharp fingernail at him, "Go sit on the bed." She commanded him. 

He turned and sat on the bed as she flounced over to him and sat down on his lap abruptly. A weird noise escaped him as she turned and kicked her legs up on the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hmmmmmm~? What's wrong Rin Rin?" 

"Nothing." He forced out, gritting his teeth together as she lightly rocked back and forth directly on his crotch. 

"Upupupupu, it seems you have a little problem." She felt something hard poking her ass and she moved against him again, "Do you perhaps--- want me to help with it?" She asked curiously, eyes glittering with mischief. 

He immediately nodded his head and she smirked, getting off of him and then sitting back on him, this time facing him and wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands shot out and wrapped around her, grabbing onto her ass. 

"Just so you know---" She grinded against him and he groaned a little, "I'm a top, m'kay?" 

He bobbed his head up and down as she pushed him down and scooted up a little and leaned down, pressing her lips against him. It was better than he had imagined, they were so soft and felt so nice against him. She stuck out her tongue and shoved it in his mouth, dancing her tongue around his. 

He wanted more of her and tugged at her shorts and she pulled away smirking. 

"Now don't do that, or I'll have to punish you... ok babyboy~?" She purred in an alluring way that only made his desire for her grow. 

He nodded and she went back down, kissing him once on the lips before moving down and kissing along his sharp jawline. She tilted her head and went down to his neck where she licked up the side of it, shivers crawling up his spine. She bit down a little before wrapping her mouth around his soft skin and began sucking on it, intending on leaving a hickey. 

He moaned into her hair, the feeling of her tongue on him felt intoxicating and so, _so_ good. She pulled away and admired the mark she had made, licking her lips a little and attacking his lips again. She ran her hands through his hair, lightly tugging. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable and she seemed to notice when he began squirming underneath her. 

She slid off of him and sat in a W position next to him, motioning for him to move up on the bed a little. He complied and she eyed the large bulge in his pants and smiled coyly to him, scooting over and laying her hand against him. He twitched a little when she started massaging her hand in a waving motion and bit down on his bottom lip to stifle a moan. 

"You're so sensitive~" She cooed, unzipping his pants and pulling them down, leaving him in his underwear and shirt. 

"Sit up and take off your shirt." She said, he quickly sat up and took off his shirt and that's when the lights turned off in a timely fashion after she had admired his build. 

He blinked in the sudden darkness and he heard a sliding noise and something clinking. 

"Go to the top of the bed and lay down." He heard her voice say. 

He blindly went to the top and laid down, freaking out when he felt his wrists being pulled over his hands and bound to the headboard. 

"I like bondage." She said, slinking up to him and laying down on top of him. He could feel her breasts against him and that she was completely naked, "So let's have a little fun shall we?" 

He nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see him but somehow she did because he felt his underwear being slipped off of him and then being stroked. His body jerked a little from the feeling of her soft, dainty hands moving up and down his shaft. 

Breathy moans came from him which turned louder when he felt something wet lick the tip of it. She wrapped her mouth on it and swirled her tongue around before taking it to the back of her throat and humming a little. 

"F-Fuck~" He moaned out as the vibrations went deep into his core. He tugged at his restraints as she went faster up and down on him until she felt him twitch and she pulled away. He lay there panting, face feeling like it was on fire and she smirked, scooting up and positioning herself close to him. 

"Oh yea, by the way, do I have consent? Just clearing that from the air." 

He nodded his head furiously, squirming around until she lowered herself down on him and he grabbed onto the headboard from the tightness around him. 

"Fuck--- fuck--- fuckkkk~" He moaned and she whimpered slightly as she slid all the way down on him. 

"Damn it's been so long." She whispered quietly to herself, resting her hands on his stomach and bouncing on him a little, trying to get used to it. 

She bit down on her lip and dug her nails into his skin and slowly moved up and down, the feeling sent waves of pleasure through both of them. Suna leaned his head back, sliding his leg up and groaned loudly from how perfectly she stretched around him. 

She started panting and reached a hand back, grabbing onto his thigh and increasing her pace. The necklace she was wearing clinked in tune with the handcuffs and slid around her chest. He wanted to grab onto her hips and make her move faster, but the handcuffs were preventing him from doing so and he pulled at them again. 

"D-Don't t-try and escape now, darling." She cooed, breathing pattern becoming sporadic and heavy. 

"F-Fuck Y-Y/n, I'm- haah- ngh~" Without warning, he came inside her and he jolted his head up and heard her chuckle lightly. 

"You're lucky I can't get pregnant dear." She said, getting off of him, his seed dripping out and trailing down her thigh. 

In a split second the lights were back on and so were her clothes, she looked as if she hadn't just ridden him into oblivion---- and he had never seen her naked either. 


	10. X| DEATH NUMBER TWO

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔChapter 10:ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**_death number two_ **

-

-

-

"Y-Y/n wait!" 

She turned around and smiled at him ever so coyly as he pulled on his clothes, almost tripping over his feet and rushed over to her. 

"Yes sir~?" 

"C-Can we do this again?" 

She smirked and reached up patting his cheek. "I'll think about it dear." She purred, brushing her fingertips across his smooth face as she walked out, leaving him desperate and breathless and the door clicked shut in his face. 

Walking down the long hallway, considering who she wanted to be her next prey, she hummed Isabella's Lullaby as per usual, her pretty, haunting soprano voice echoing through the empty hallways. Her voice seemed to seep into the boys' souls, anxiously waiting if she would show up in their room when she passed by. 

Kuroo suddenly snapped his fingers. He was in Kenma's room deep in thought. 

"I figured it out Kenma." 

"What?" He mumbled, more invested in his game than his friend. 

"Where I've seen her before." 

"..." 

Kuroo sighed and dragged Kenma by the collar out of his room, down the hallway, the boy vaguely aware that he was moving at all and into the library. 

"I wonder..." He said thoughtfully, dropping Kenma on the ground unceremoniously and looked around, seeing a row of magazines and walking briskly over to them, scanning his eyes over them. 

"I fucking knew it!" He exclaimed, picking on up and seeing the same girl in a scant bikini, "This was from what? 4 years ago? She has to be around 17 so that means she was 13--- that's disgusting." 

He looked at her face that had a tinge of sadness written on it and her underdeveloped body and he waved it in Kenma's face. 

"Is that Y/n?" He asked. 

"Yea." 

"Ding, Ding, Ding!" They heard a trill and looked up to see her perched on one of the bookshelves. "That's me! I was forced to model from a young age and basically sell my body, funny right?!" 

She laughed and yet both of the boys could see the distaste in her face as she hopped off the shelf and quickly walked over to them, grabbing the magazine out of his hand and shoving it under her arm. 

"You look unnatural in that." 

She laughed joyously before holding a hand up to her face and winking. "Well, of course. It's photoshopped." 

He blinked at her pretty face and saw that underneath her rough exterior she was actually sad and upset over the face he had found that photo of her. 

"So, you had a new victim last night?" He asked, crossing his arms and smirking. 

"Hmmmm~? I have no idea what you're talking about." She said innocently, in a high pitched voice and then she gasped. "KENMA I DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU!" 

She walked over to him and dropped onto the floor next to him, peering over his shoulder and watching as his fingers moved in synchronization. 

"Wow you're pretty good at that." 

"Well obviously." 

"I wonder---- if those fingers are good for anything else." She cooed in his ear. 

He flinched, feeling his face grow warm and he lost the game, looking back at her with wide eyes. She gave him a close-eyed smile and wrinkled her nose cutely. 

"Y/n---" 

"Jeez you're such a flirt, Y/n." Kuroo commented on the tension between the girl and the boy. 

"That's my specialty!" She trilled, standing up and giving the boy sitting on the ground a good look under her shirt, "I might perhaps drop into your room later tonight, Ken Ken." 

She threw up a peace sign and walked out of the library, leaving Kenma flustered and Kuroo vaguely irritated that she wasn't giving him any attention. 

When she walked out she immediately got shoved against the wall and her wrists pinned above her head. 

"What an entrance~" She sang, looking up at Atsumu who had anger written all over his face. 

"You fucking bitch." He spit out angrily and she smirked. 

"Aw you just know how to get me riled up, don't you?" Somehow, she slid out of his grasp and suddenly her hand was grabbing onto his dick through his pants and he flinched, gritting his teeth together. 

"Didn't you hear me say that if anyone should try to attack me, they would immediately be killed. You should know that I'm a sociopath, so I have no emotions tied to murdering someone and honestly you would just be another body to me." She said this rapidly, in a furious voice that sent fear running down his spine. 

"It's time for a punishment! Upupupupupupupu." Her laughter started off quietly but it turned into something more sinister and scary, despite usually being cute. 

Her eyes were flashing dangerously and he could see in her eyes that everything she had just said was true and he felt genuine fear as he stared into those cold, emotionless orbs of her that were devoid of the usual sparkle. 

.

These boys looked up at their T.V. screens to see her in different clothes and an insane twinkle in her eyes. 

"And then there were 20~" She sang in a tritone, giggling manically before the screen turned black. 

-

-

♥ _Hinata Shoyo_ _  
_

♥ _Tobio Kageyama_ _  
_

♥ _Kei Tsukishima_ _  
_

♥ _Koshi Sugawara_ _  
_

♥ _Tadashi Yamaguchi_ _  
_

♥ _Yu Nishinoya_

♥ _T_ _oru Oikawa_ _  
_

♥ _Hajime Iwaizumi_ _  
_

♥ _Tetsuro Kuroo_ _  
_

♥ _Kenma Kozume_ _  
_

♥ _Lev Haiba_ _  
_

♥ _Wakatoshi Ushijima_ _  
_

♥ _Eita Semi_ _  
_

♥ _Satori Tendou_ _  
_

♥ _A̶t̶s̶u̶m̶u̶ ̶M̶i̶y̶a̶_ :( _  
_

♥ _Osamu Miya_

♥ _Rintaro Suna_ _  
_

♥ _S̶h̶i̶n̶s̶u̶k̶e̶ ̶K̶i̶t̶a̶_ :( _  
_

♥ _Kiyoomi Sakusa_ _  
_

♥ _Keiji Akaashi_ _  
_

♥ _Kotaro Bokuto_ _  
_

♥ _Yuji Terushima_


	11. XI| TALL BOY

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔChapter 11:ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**_tall boy_ **

-

-

-

The 20 boys emerged from their rooms, despair radiating off in waves at the chilling announcement she had just made. When they made it in the auditorium, they saw a black body bag laying on the ground and they all walked up to it, already knowing deep down who it was going to be. 

"Dammit Tsumu." Osamu mumbled, walking up and unzipping the bag. 

There was his body. Bloody, beaten, and bruised, just the same as Kita, or as she liked to call him: Shinsuke-chan. 

"Such a shame, he shouldn't have attacked me. I'm the victim here, I hope you know that." 

She had appeared in the corner of the auditorium from nowhere and they all looked at her. She had changed but they saw her arm that had been bandaged up and another strip on her leg. They all wondered what had happened and began mumbling amongst themselves. 

They also were shocked when Suna, Kenma, and Kuroo rushed up to her. 

"Are you ok, Y/n?" 

"What happened to your arm?" 

"What happened to your leg?" 

"I'm fine boys, don't worry about me." She said lazily, waving her injured arm at them. They could see some blood seeping out, which only made them more anxious about what had happened to their precious Y/n. 

"Did Atsumu do that?" Suna asked, pointing at her arm. 

"Hmmm, as a matter of fact he did. He was a sneaky bastard, I honestly have no idea how he did it, but he managed and now I'm reminded of him until this heals." She sighed and shook her head, tears in the corner of her eyes, and mushrooms appearing on her head in her dejected state as she played with a strand of her hair. 

"Don't be sad, Y/n-chan." Kuroo said, looking at the sad girl, who was obviously faking, she just wanted the attention she was keeping. 

She thrived off of any attention that she got, and she was even more ecstatic that she had converted three guys already to be in her favor. 

She suddenly brightened up and pointed at someone. 

"You, tall boy." 

Lev flinched and looked at her. 

"It appears that I have neglected you, go to your room." 

"Um, ok." He mumbled, turning and walking out of the room. 

"Well I hope you guys have a good rest of the day and make sure not to wonder during nighttime." She shuffled away, looking dejected once more and went outside of the room. 

Osamu was sitting next to Atsumu's body, face in his hands and the rest of the boys took sympathy on him and backed out of the room, going back to their rooms as well. 

Kenma, Kuroo, and Suna were standing there feeling waves of jealousy that she hadn't chosen to go one of them, Kuroo in particular. She had only gone to his room once and they hadn't done anything, he wanted her _now_. 

"Yahoo~" She greeted the tall boy when he walked in. 

"What? How?" 

"I know my way around here very well." She was sitting on his bed, looking at him with a coy smile on her face. 

"Anyways, what did you want?" He shuffled his feet, trying to avoid her intense gaze. 

"I just wanted to see you cutie." She cooed, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. 

He blushed furiously and looked away from her again. "I-I'm not c-cute." He mumbled and she smirked. 

"Don't be such a tsundere." She gave him a close-eyed smile, "You're simply adorable." She held her hands to her chest and popped up her leg, making him feel even more flustered. 

"Y-You're embarrassing." He grumbled and she put her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth. 

"You know, you're awfully tall." She commented. 

"And you're short." He said, shocking himself that he had retorted that way but she seemed amused by it. 

"Upupupupupu." She laughed, "You're a funny one, Lev baby." 

He was loving the compliments she was dishing out to him, it made his puff out his chest more and become more confident around her. 

All thoughts of her psychopath tendencies and the fact that she had killed not one but two people off in the short span they had been in this school completely left his mind. Now, looking at her it made him extremely happy that she was giving him attention. 

He was used to attention but only from his height and now she had called him adorable and funny, it made his body fill with serotonin and appreciate her a tiny bit more than he had originally. 

"So you know how you've been giving people pet names to call you?" He said, putting his two pointer fingers together. 

"Yes?" She tilted her head to the side, looking up at him curiously. 

"Can I--- Can I call you shorty?" He said, looking directly into her eyes. 

She tittered a little. "Of course you can, it's true compared to you at least." 

"Cool!" He exclaimed, being louder than he had originally intended and her smile widened at this cute boy and walked closer to him. 

"Adorable~" She purred, reaching up and patting his cheek. 


	12. XII| I WANT ATTENTION

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔChapter 12:ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**_i want attention_ **

-

-

-

"Y/n." 

"Yes dear?" She said without turning around, already recognizing the voice who was calling to her. 

"Please." 

"Please what?" 

"I want attention from you." 

She turned around with a wide grin and looked at the messy haired boy. 

"Really? Did you happen to fall for me already?" She balled her hands in a fist and held it to her chest, looking wistfully at him, "I mean of course I already know, since I have all of your personal information but I want to hear it from you." 

"I want you to give me attention." He said gruffly, embarrassed by his behavior. 

"Hmmmm, okay!" She said adorably and walked over to him, grabbing his hand, "I was going to harass someone else today, but you're a cutie so I'll hang out with you." 

He blushed from the compliment and allowed himself to get dragged by a much smaller girl than him to his room. Her short skirt flounced up and he peeked down, getting a small glimpse of the lacy white underwear she had on. 

She was so cute, she looked like a schoolgirl in that outfit with the skirt, the shirt, and the thigh highs. Simply put, he was jealous that she was skipping around to every guy. 

He wanted her all to himself and not share. 

Somehow, she seemed to read his thoughts. 

"Tetsuro dear?" 

"Y-Yes?" 

"How do you feel about the situation you're in?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Meaning," she turned around and graced him with her pretty orbs, "do you like being here?" 

"Yes." He said quickly, making the Cheshire cat grin on her face widen. 

"Do you like being with me?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you want me all to myself?" 

He froze, not knowing whether or not to lie. She would immediately know if he did lie, unbeknownst to him but she was testing him. 

"Yes." He mumbled finally. 

"Oh sweetie." She sighed as they reached his room and she unlocked it, pushing him inside and locking the door once more, "you have to learn that sharing is caring." 

"W-What?" 

"Lemme tell you something about myself, the simple fact is that I love everyone, whether they're male, female, trans, bisexual, lesbian... it doesn't matter to me."

He cocked his head to the side as she continued talking, planting a hand on her hip and tilting her head to the side. 

"What does matter to me is that I'm strictly the type of person to never be held down by one person, I like sharing and being with several people at once, do you understand?" 

He nodded his head, wringing his hands together nervously as her cold eyes seemed to stab like daggers into his soul. 

She perked up, clapping her hands together quickly before walking over to him, forcing him to sit on the bed and sitting on his lap. 

He snaked his arms around her waist, resting his hand on her thigh and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kicking her legs a little like a toddler. 

"I--- um have a question." 

"Ask away dear." 

"How come you never--- you know--- gave me attention before." 

She turned to him and blinked a few times. "Well you never asked for it before." 

"B-But the other guys didn't either!" He retorted. 

"Honey-" She cooed, placing her pointer finger under his chin to lift up his head, "I knew that you wanted attention from me, but, I had to teach you a lesson that whenever you want something you have to ask for it, I can't just give you what you want, yaknow?" 

"Oh." He nodded and she smirked. 

"Anyways now that you have my attention what would you like to indulge in?" 

"Uhhh-----" He trailed off thinking, "Cuddles." 

She blinked and cocked her head to the side before looking at him with an adorable face and began swaying back and forth.

"Aw that's so cute!" She squealed, "So innocent, so pure, you're one of the few guys here who aren't gross." 

She hopped off of him. "Go lay down." 

He did as he was told as the lights in the room dimmed and she crawled on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slithered his arms around her waist, resting his fingertips on the top of her ass as she sighed in contentment. 

She was warm and he felt waves of happiness rush through him, glad that finally, finally he had received the attention he had been longing for, for so long. He finally had her all to himself, without anyone interrupting their time together. 

"Do you want me to spend the night?" She asked sleepily. 

"Yes." 

"Okay." She let out a small exhale, sinking into his comforting embrace. 

-

-

 **Y/n's List of who has fallen for me** o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

♥ _Rintaro Suna (my adorable fox)_

♥ _Kenma Kozume (my precious baby gamer boy)_

♥ _Tetsuro Kuroo (my cute rooster)_

♥ _Toru Oikawa? (I think he's brain dead)_

**List of potential kills:**

♥ _Osamu Miya (try something, I fucking dare you)_


	13. XIII| KENMA'S JEALOUSY

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔChapter 13ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**_kenma's jealousy_ **

-

-

-

"Y/n---" 

She grumbled sleepily. 

"Y/n." 

"What?" She whined unhappily, upset that she was waking up from her comforting slumber. 

"It's morning." 

"It is?" 

"Yea." 

He was internally fangirling at how adorable she looked when she first woke up, puffy face, half-lidded eyes, and a groggy voice. 

"I don't wanna." She whined, burying herself deeper into his chest and he smiled softly, running his fingers through her hair. 

"Then don't, I could stay here all day." 

"But I have to!" She whined, looking up at him with a distasteful look on her face, "I can't just skip my job for today." 

"Job?" 

"Yes it's my job to entertain my beautiful volleyball boys." 

"But you don't have to--" 

"Yes, unfortunately I have to." She grumbled getting off of him and standing up, suddenly dropping through the floor. He scrambled to the side of the bed and watched as the floor closed up and he blinked in confusion before chuckling. 

"She's fucking crazy." 

-

She walked out of her office with new clothes on, rubbing her eyes, still feeling quite fatigued and was immediately greeted by the two of the three boys who had fallen for her. 

"Hi Y/n." Suna said shyly, looking her up and down, "You look pretty today." 

"Aw thank you Rin Rin." She cooed, reached up and booping him on the nose. 

She glanced over at Kenma who didn't greet her, in fact he looked slightly dejected. 

"What's wrong Ken Ken?" 

"Nothing." He mumbled, not making eye contact with her. 

"Come on Ken Ken, don't be like that." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began leading him away from Rin. 

"I'm sleepy." He lied. 

"You're lying love, keep lying and I'll have to punish you~" She sang. 

"In the good way?" He asked hopefully. 

She chuckled. "I think you know the answer to that dear." 

He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out, making her laugh loudly. 

"C'mon Kenma," she cooed, putting a finger under his chin and forcing him to let at her, "tell me babe." 

"You said that you would come to my room last night, but you didn't." He grumbled. 

She blinked and scratched her head. "I did?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh I'm so sorry darling!" She apologized rapidly, "I do recall saying that, and for that I apologize and I'll make it up to you, ne?" 

"Y-You will?" 

"Of course, 'twas my fault that I neglected you after telling you I would do something," she looked at him with a broad smirk, "come to my office now." 

"Really?" 

"Yes of course." She purred, pecking him on the lips for a second, making a soft smacking noise and led him back to her office, where Rin had disappeared from. 

She opened the door with her watch and locked the door behind them. 

He looked around for just a second before he felt himself get pushed against a wall. He blushed furiously as she stood over him with a sadistic gleam in her eyes and licked her lips ever so slightly. 

"Wanna have some fun? Ken-ma." She said his name in two different syllables, each one sounding different and more mischievous. 

He nodded his head, eyes wide and she smirked, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. 

He melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and she did the same, reaching her hand down and grabbing his ass, making him flinch. 

She chuckled a breathy laugh against his lips, doing it again, this time feeling something hard nudge against her lower stomach. 

"Excited already? I haven't even done anything." She said seductively, pulling away from him. 

He had a flushed face and there was a tinge of lust in his eyes as he gazed at the woman who he had fallen so madly in love with, looking at him as if she were his prey and she couldn't wait to devour him. 

She leaned her head down and attacked his neck with love bites and nibbles, leaving red and purple marks all over him, claiming him as hers. Her teeth grazed against his hot skin, her soft lips kissing his neck--- it was so damn intoxicating. 

He bit his bottom lip, leaning his head back as she ravaged him, completely dominating him and forcing him to submit under the obvious power she had over him. 

She moved a hand down his stomach in a vertical motion and cupped onto the hardness that was growing in his pants. He looked down as she massaged it and made it ache for her to tend to it skin to skin, but she wanted to tease him, until he was begging her to fuck him. 

She stuck her hand in his sweatpants, making the aching feeling increase gradually until he was a panting and moaning mess under her bites and hand movements. 

"Y-Y/n p-please." He gripped onto the wall, no longer able to stifle the flow of noises escaping him. 

"Please what?" She purred, looking deep into his eyes. 

"F-Fuck me, p-please." He said, a loud moan escaping him as she moved his hand faster against him. 

"As you wish, babyboy." Her tone lowering, voice getting slightly deeper at the last word. 

In a blink of an eye he ended up on the couch that was in the office, on his back, legs spread, both sweatpants and underwear off. His entire lower half exposed to only her, and he felt embarrassed amongst his arousal. 

She positioned herself between his legs and peered up at him, eyes sparkling. She wrapped her hand around his dick and stroked down, his entire body stiffening. 

She began moving her hand up and down at an agonizingly slow pace, driving him insane. She reached her hand forward and suddenly shoved her fingers in his mouth, moving them in and out. 

He choked when her fingertips touched the back of his throat, tears springing to his eyes, the sadistic gleam in her eyes brightening at how he looked gagging on her fingers. 

She stopped stroking his dick, moving up and straddling his stomach, trailing her cold fingers up his shirt and pinched his nipples a little. He flinched, a loud moan that was muffled by her fingers slipping out of him. 

"You like when I do that~?" She purred, twisting his nipple between her thumb and middle finger. He clenched his eyes shut, lewd noises coming out of him every second. 

"For such a quiet boy, you sure are loud when you're getting pleasured~" She got off of him and took her fingers out of his mouth. She got on her knees beside the couch and lowered her face down to his nipple, lightly licking it. 

He bit down on his bottom lip until she began pinching the other one and his back arched, a loud moan filling the area. She continued doing that until he was a blushing and moaning mess and then she stopped, wrapping her hand around his dick once more and began moving it faster than she had before, watching his face. 

He twitched and squirmed his legs around, grabbing onto the top of the couch. He leaned his head back, tongue emerging from his mouth, eyes rolling upwards, his face completely red. 

He moaned uncontrollably until he finally came, thrusting his hips upwards, gripping hard onto the couch. His chest heaved, from the force of his panting and she grabbed his face with her hand, looking into his teary eyes, kissing him softly and then smiling coyly at him. 

"Y/n---" He said softly. 

"Yes Kenma?" 

"I love you." 

She smiled, kissing him once more, knowing that he was telling the truth, "I love you too."


	14. XIV| RED IS SUS

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔChapter 14ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**_red is sus_ **

-

-

-

Kenma was attached to her hip. 

Suna was attached to her hip. 

Kuroo was attached to her hip. 

They were like her own personal bodyguards, who were madly in love with her and wanted her attention at all times. 

"Boys," She said with a faint hint of passive aggressiveness in her voice, an irk mark appearing on the side of her face, "give me some space, I can barely breathe right now. Go to your rooms please." 

"Yes Y/n." They said, turning and going to their rooms. 

She sighed and leaned against a wall, looking briefly at her watch and scrolling to see everyone's little icons moving around when they walked somewhere. 

She noticed three icons standing close together in someone's room and she smirked, knowing who her next prey was going to be. 

"Tendou why did you call us in here?" Ushijima said with his usual stoic expression.

"I found a way into her office." 

"No way, I don't believe you." Semi said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"She has this watch they controls trap doors in this school and she can go through them to get from place to place, so I think that if we find a way to pry one of them open then--" 

"Not going to happen." 

They flinched and practically jumped ten feet in the air when her trilling voice suddenly started talking out of nowhere. 

"There's no way to enter my office through the vents--- well there are, but of course there are sensors that let out poisonous gas when there is an unauthorized person in the vents."

The three boys blinked and looked at her like she was insane. 

"And besides this isn't a game of Among Us, so don't be sus, ne?" 

"How did you even get in here?!" The red head exclaimed loudly and she smiled coyly.

"I have my ways." She said like she's done every time someone's asked her that question. 

"Well would you mind telling us why we're here?" 

"Of course Eita-chan." She chirped, jumping up on the desk in the room and crossing her legs tightly together, "I love volleyball boys." 

"You've said that, but there has to be another reason, like you want to fuck all of us or something."

She gasped and pointed at him with a cute facial expression, "You're gross!" 

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her in bewilderment at her mood change, from being cocky and arrogant to cute and playing the victim. 

"How am I gross?" He asked, offended. 

"How dare you think I would use you guys for your body?" She dropped the cute demeanor she was letting off and a sultry smirk graced her face in replacement, "That's just one of the benefits to this arrangement." 

They all felt their faces grow warm at that comment and she giggled, glad that she had made them feel flustered. 

"You guys are just too cute!" She exclaimed, sighing in contentment, "I do wish that every time I go into someone's room they wouldn't be planning on how to get out of here---" 

"It's because no one wants to be here." 

She narrowed her eyes, looking up at them, her smile dropping and her terrifying orbs swirling in anger, the temperature around them seemed to drop and she gritted her teeth together. 

"Yes there is." She said in a cold voice, that sent shivers down the three guys' spines and filled them with despair and anxiety. She got off the desk and stalked towards them, her dangerous aura radiating off her body and despite them being bigger than her made them want to cower in fear underneath it. 

"I would watch my mouth if I were you, unless you want to be killed just like two of your other fellow acquaintances here, and we would want that...

N̵̙̟̍̀̋̈́̾ȏ̴̩̹̐̑͆̒̃͗͑̕w̷̝̩̙̉̍̽ ̶̧̨̞̙̲̺̼̰̝̆̃̈́̔͆̈́͆̾͜͝w̷̙̝̪͍̗͑̏̆ơ̶̡̬̥̦̼̳̩̩̇̔̐̀̍̃̂͝ͅǘ̷̹̹̠̤͉͇̪̹̮͙͐͊̃̽͘l̸̡͑̐͐̉d̶̼̗͇͓̜̗̤͎̹̲͗̈́̓͝ ̶̙͖̠̦̰͖̫̦̉̌̊w̷̝͍͐͝͝ȩ̷̢͚̘̍̈́̈́̽̾?̴̝̠̟̒̎̌̋

They had never seen this side of her before and they could only pray they wouldn't, feeling remorse for those boys who had to deal with her wrath enough for her to kill them, they hoped they would never be in their shoes. 

"N-No of course not." Tendou stuttered out. 

And as quickly as her mood had changed before, she snapped out of it and her body was dripping with sunshine, rainbows, and adorable things once more. 

"I'm glad that you agree with me!" She chirped, skipping back to the door of the room they were in and opening it. 

She had her back to them but her voice still rang deep into their souls. 

"But seriously, if you even attempt to fuck with me, you'll regret it." Was the last thing she mustered out before slamming the door in the terrified boys faces. 


End file.
